


Наступает тишина

by almostnovember



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostnovember/pseuds/almostnovember
Summary: И этот лёд вовеки не растает.
Relationships: Greed/Ling Yao
Kudos: 2





	Наступает тишина

Как жутко: наступает тишина, и ты не в силах вымолвить ни слова.  
«Да, он погиб — и что в этом такого?»  
«Послушай, друг, твоя в том вина?»  
Но все молчат, и в мыслях пустота, его виски твоим холодным пальцам казались бы горячими. Бояться отныне больше нечего, ведь так?  
Спустя минуту — или сотню лет — ты осознаешь, стоя на коленях, что чем-то быть, помимо смутной тени, уже ни смысла, ни желанья нет.  
И вот отсюда нет пути назад — и этот лёд вовеки не растает.  
И двадцать лет спустя ты вспоминаешь упрямый взгляд в его? своих? глазах.  
Ты правишь. Ты прочнее, чем скала. И, несомненно, «должен» значит «можешь». Ты стал мудрее, вдумчивее, строже…  
Но из дворца убрали зеркала.


End file.
